Grand Biloxi
The Biloxi Grand has recently been purchased by Harrah's Entertainment, and the word on the street (Dealer Rumor) suggests that they will change the name to "The Horseshoe Biloxi". The following applies as of August 2005. Poker The Biloxi Grand has the largest poker room in Biloxi. They have approximately 30 tables. Each night they spread some subset of the following limits for Hold'Em: *$1-$4-$8-$8 *$6/$12 *$10/$20 *$15/$30 *$20/$40 Not all limits are spread all nights. $15/$30 (and probably $20/$40) is offered both with and without a rock, designated for each table. $1-$4-$8-$8 is a spread-limit game with $1/$2 blinds and bets&raises of up to $4 preflop and on 3rd St, and bets&raises of up to $8 on 4th and 5th St. They also offer both Omaha and seven-card stud, as well as no-limit hold' em. There are weekly tournaments that change too often to be recorded here. There are listed on their http://www.caesars.com/GrandCasino/Biloxi/Casino/Poker/Tournaments.htm website. Promotions There are various promotions, generally one at a time. *If you get a royal flush, they give you an ugly jacket. *If you get a straight flush, they give you a golden spinning trinket. *If you lose with AA, they give you $100 in chips. "Aces Cracked, Win A Rack". *If you get a full house, they enter your name into a drawing for $300. There is also a bad-beat jackpot. For all games below $20/$40, any raked pot pays an extra $1 to the jackpot. The jackpot is capped at $50,000 (further deposits going towards the NEXT jackpot after this one is won). The losing hand gets half the jackpot, the winning hand gets one quarter, and the remaining quarter is split among the rest of the table. Both hands must use both their hole-cards, and the losing hand must be aces-full-of-jacks or better. Comps The poker room has free food all day long. They have a display similar to a gas-station, with the rolling hot-dogs, ketchup, mustard, onions, relish, and slaw. They also have big bins of peanut-butter cookies, chocolate-chip cookies, pretzels, and apples. During the early hours of the morning, they add Krispie Kremes to the mix. In addition to the food-trough, there are meal comps. All comps are done through a "player's card", which you get at the Members Club in the casino. Officially, the comps policy is that you may receive a full meal comp after 4 hours of play. In practice, you are allowed to get a comp whenever you want, as long as you haven't gotten one within the last 6 hours. To get a comp, simply walk to the back-right corner of the room and talk to one of the dealers setting-up decks. They'll swipe your card and give you a comp to any specific restaurant in the casino. There are 2 buffets, one upstairs and one down. (The downstairs restaurant is called "The Islandview", and also sells American cuisine.) There is also an Italian buffet, a diner, and a Mexican restaurant. The following are only opinions (but they are still correct): The upstairs buffet is the best dinner, although if the lines are long, the Italian or Islandview are passable replacements. For breakfast, the IslandView is best, because they have more fruit and biscuits&gravy. For food to-go, the diner is great. I recommend the Club with onion-rings. You should never go to the Mexican place. Category:Casinos